The objective of this experiment is to examine the effectiveness of exercise rehabilitation programs for cardiac patients which vary according to the frequency of follow up of patients and the type of exercise (walking versus bicycle ergometer). Patients are placed into one of four groups randomly: Group 1 - triweekly hospital visits with supervised exercise on bicycle ergometer. Group 2 - weekly hospital visits with exercise at home on an ergometer. Group 3 - weekly hospital visits with exercise at home by walking. Group 4 - no hospital visits except evaluations. All patients are evaluated before and after the exercise conditioning program by medical examination, questionnaires, exercise test, and psychological tests (MMPE). More than 25 patients have been admitted to the study, but data are insufficient to reach conclusions. All programs have been well tolerated and the response of participating patients has been enthusiastic for all groups. No complications or untoward effects have been encountered.